totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8
"Songstress of Sleep" is the 8th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary The president orders all Incarnates exterminated within three months. Doing so would boost his image and make his son Claude a national hero. Coup de Grace is at the beach waiting for supplies to come. While Schaal stands on the beach, she is drawn by a singing voice to the Incarnate Siren, Trice, hiding in a cave. A man named Charles orders Schaal to leave at gunpoint but Trice tells him to stop. He berates her for singing as the townsfolk could find her. Schaal introduces herself and tells of her father. Charles apologizes and says they must hide Trice as a bounty has been put on her. Trice recalls her past as a singer, but everything changed with the war. Afterwards, no one wanted to hear a monster sing. Schaal continues to visit her, bringing gifts and talking. On her way back one day, Caules warns her from walking alone as people are so anxious. He wishes he could leave already and tells Schaal Cain is his older brother and he will take him down. Charles plays the piano at his tavern by himself, reminiscing about when Trice was a singer for him, but is confronted by several men from the town with rifles, who ask if he's hiding Trice. Charles knocks them away, accidentally starting a fire in the tavern, and flees. Trice hears Charles enter and states she plans to leave town until enough time has passed people can accept her again, only to realize he has been shot in the skirmish. He begs Trice not to hold this against the townsfolk as they are just scared. He dies from the wound. Siren goes into town, putting the people in a deep sleep with her singing so they never have to feel fear again. Schaal declares this is wrong and Trice comes to her senses, only for Claude to shoot her. He has stabbed his leg with his knife to break free of her song. She flies to the stage in Charles's bar. Schaal arrives. She does not think of Trice as a monster and asks her to sing, making Trice smile. Coup de Grace men suddenly shoot her down. Trice sings her song one last time before dying, with Schaal promising it was lovely. Afterwards, Coup de Grace prepare to move out. Claude tells Schaal Hank's tracks have been found. He adds he thought Schaal was going to shoot Trice, she should have, but Schaal disagrees. She wanted to save her. Hank kills an Incarnate on a snowy mountain, determined to fill their oath. He must use explosives as he is too scared of transforming, remembering the destruction he caused as the King of Beasts. The Incarnate Garm finds his tracks. Characters *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Claude Withers *Richard Withers *Gerald Corlani *Cain Madhouse *Miglieglia *Beatrice *Charles *Daniel Price (flashback) *John William Bancroft (flashback) *Christopher Keynes (flashback) *Elizabeth Weezer (flashback) *Edgar Beckford (flashback) *Hank Henriette *Vic *Roy Anime Differences *A meeting scene with Richard was shortened. *Schaal first introducing Beatrice was greatly changed. **She met her in the cavern instead in the town. **Most of Schaal's dialog where Beatrice is at the bar is moved to the scene where she first met her. *Cain scene was moved to earlier on whereas in the manga, the scene was after Beatrice's death. *The same priest that saved Christopher was removed from the scene where Beatrice was saved. It was changed to have Charles save her instead. *A scene where Hank killing the Sasquatch Incarnate was moved to the after credits instead of earlier on. However, several parts was changed/added. **Sasquatch was given the name Vic whereas in the manga, he wasn't given a name. **Hank killed Vic in his human form instead in his Incarnate form. **Roy was added into the scene.